The Reason
by luv2sing
Summary: One night Tori wakes up to find Jade soaking wet on her doorstep. What happens when Tori invites her in? M for later chapters. Jori Jade West/Tori Vega If you don't like lesbians, lesbian sex, etc DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this is my first fanfic...ever, lol. I've been reading them for a couple years. I always wanted to write one, and the few times I did, I had issues posting them :c That or I always got an idea for a new one, lol. My current obsession has been Elizabeth Gillies/Jade West. I love her to death, and I thought out of all the girls her and Tori would be the best couple. I do plan on writing a Cade though, so look out for it ;PThis is probably going to suck since it's my first, but do me a favour and review. Oh and if you don't like lesbians or lesbian sex, just don't even bother reading thisI don't own anything. If I did they'd have been a couple awhile ago :P**_

Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I dragged myself out of bed and down the stairs as the pounding, in my head and on the door, continued. "Who the hell is up at 3 in the morning?" I thought as I walked over to the door. Whoever it was continued to pound on the door. I finally had enough.

As I got closer to the door, the sound stopped. I yanked it open to find a pale figure with pinkish lips. She had black curly hair, with green highlights closer to the bottom. "Jade? Jade, what are you doing here at three in the morning?" I finally noticed that it was pouring outside and Jade was soaking wet. She looked at me blankly, her make-up running all down her face. Jade opened her mouth, but no sound came out and she closed it again.

I pulled her inside and handed her a towel. After awhile, I convinced her to change into some clothes I gave her. We were sitting on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. "So...Jade, why did you come here so early?" I asked nervously. Normally, whenever Jade talks to me, it's to make my life hell.

She stared into her cup of hot chocolate before looking up at me, "Why are you so nice to me, Vega?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "What do you mean.? I'm nice to everyone."

"That's exactly what I mean! I make your life hell every day, and all you've done is be nice. I'm so-" The buzzing of the drier cut her off. Jade got her clothes and changed. She sighed and sat back down next to me. "Do you really want to know why I came?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

Jade took the mug of hot chocolate out of my hands and placed it on the table. She took my face in her hands, and before I knew it we were kissing. It was the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. I felt like my world was spinning. After a few seconds of kissing back I realized who I was kissing. I pulled away and stared at Jade shocked.

"Coming over here was a big mistake," she said angrily. She jumped up and started to walk towards the door. "Jade, wait!" I said in an attempt to stop her, but I was too late. Jade walked out the door and slammed it behind her, leaving me standing in the living room in shock.

/_**Did you guys like it.? :) Should I keep going in this direction or change it up.? R & R**_

_**If enough people like it, I'll keep going**_

_**Don't be afraid to give constructive criticism**_

_**Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be longer**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: .God.! I put this up a couple hours ago, and already I have a lot of reviews, favourites, and alerts. Thnx so much everyone :)_**

**_Blue Penguin Lightning Thnx for the advice :) I'll make sure I work on it during this next chapter. Btw everyone, this Fanfic will go back and forth between Jade's POV and Tori's  
_**

**_Onto the Fanfic :D_**

**__****_Chapter 2_**

**_Jade's POV_**

**__**"What the hell did you just do, Jade?" I silently cursed myself out while walking to my car. I got in and quickly pulled off, driving to Beck's trailer. I connected my iPhone to the car and played my own music instead of listening to the radio. "I've gotta get my mind off of Vega," I mumbled and bit my lip. Just my luck, the first song to play was André and Toris's duet, 365 Days. I groaned and turned it off immediately. André and I worked things out after he told me he wrote the song for me, but I wished Tori had told me that news instead.

"Stop it, Jade. Your boyfriend is the hottest guy in the school. Not only is he hot, but he's the best actor there too." I banged on the trailer door and yelled his name, "Beck! Beck Oliver!" I finally stopped when Beck opened the door. Jade walked inside while a bewildered Beck looked at me.

"Jade, I love you, but why the hell are you here?" he asked. I ignored his question and ran my fingers through his hair. He closed the door, and held my hand. He used the other hand to caress my pale cheek, as both of us leaned in. Our lips connected, and even though I expected it, I was still disappointed. Our kiss had no sparks at all. Beck's tongue flicked across my lips, seeking entrance. I sighed and opened my mouth, just enough for Beck's tongue. We played with each other's tongue, and Beck moaned in my mouth a little. I broke the kiss and looked at Beck. I was thinking about one thing the entire time, Toris's lips on mine.

I pushed my way past Beck and towards the door, "I gotta go" I mumbled. Beck grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him. He looked at me with his big, puppy dog eyes, "Stay with me? Please?" I pulled away from him and kept walking. As I pulled off, Beck's hurt composure was burned into my mind.

_**/IamStoopKid I read your comment right after typing this, lol**_

_**What do you guys think.? Should I take his advice and go in a different direction.? If so, where should it go.? Honestly, I have a very tiny idea, but I wanna hear yours. Updates will be whenever I can. Exams are starting soon, and June 8, I'm going out of the country for the month**_

_**Again, thank you so much everyone :)**_

_**I'll try to make the next chapter longer. No promises, on my iPhone **_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: He_**y guys. So, it seems like majority of you like the way the story is going now, so I will keep it that way. I do realise the chapters have been short. I apologise, but please understand that I am typing these on my iPhone. It took a couple hours just to type the chapters that I typed the other day. I am going to try to make this chapter longer. Just don't expect updates as often as I have been updating. Exams next week, but I don't have many. I'll work on chapters when I'm not studying or taking a final.**_

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

"Am I still alive?" I asked André in a monotone voice. He poked me in the stomach repeatedly, causing a slight giggle to escape my mouth. André smiled and leaned against the lockers, "Yea, you're alive, Tor. You don't look the best, but you're alive. What happened with you last night?" he asked while looking at me. My face lit up at first, and then it started to dim. **_"Something I've wanted for the longest time."_** I bit my lip and thought. I had been thinking about the kiss since Jade had left, and didn't get a chance to go back to sleep. "Earth to Tori." I heard as I snapped back to reality. I smiled sheepishly and apologised, "Sorry, I zoned out for a second."

I looked up at André, but as I did Jade entered the building with Beck attached to her side. She looked over at me, and my insides melted. My heart started pounding as our eyes locked, but it quickly sank once I noticed Jade's face was stone cold. Her eyes were filled with hatred and anger. I begged her to talk to me with my eyes, but her expression stayed the same. I looked away and back at André as she began to roughly kiss Beck. "So, are you going to do it?" André asked. I looked at him confusedly, "Doing what?" He chuckled slightly and shook his head. André tousled my hair and smiled at my pout while talking, "You gotta get some sleep, Tor. Remember last night? I asked you if you would be in a play I wrote for class."

**_"Duh"_**, I thought to myself while shaking my head shamefully. **_"You were too busy thinking about that kiss with Jade to even notice."_** I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, André, I'm just so tired." He nodded understandingly as I hugged him tightly, "Of course I'm still doing it. It's always been my dream to star in an André Harris Production." I laughed softly and teased him. "So, who's my husband and ex-fiancé?" I asked. André's play was about a woman getting married. She sent an invitation to her childhood best friend whom she hadn't seen in awhile. At the wedding, he confesses how in love with her he is, and they get married. Tori was hoping that André and Beck would be the two roles. She was the most comfortable acting with them. "I'll be the ex, and Jade will be your wife." André said with a sheepish smile on his face

"WHAT?" I yelled loudly, causing everyone in the hallway to look at us, including Jade herself. She smirked, and I guessed she knew what the reason for my outburst. I pulled André into Sikowitz's empty classroom. "Start talking, Harris." I said while blocking the door. "Tor, I didn't want to. I was going to make it Beck or Robbie, but everyone thought you and Jade were perfect portraying husband and wife in the last play. Plus, Lane and Sikowitz think it'll ease some of the tension between you two." I sighed and looked him in the eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me nervously. I moved from in front of the door, "When's our first rehearsal?" I asked. André relaxed and looked up at me with a smile, "I can't today, but Jade said she was going over your house after school anyway so you guys could rehearse then. She has your script." he said before looking at the clock, "We should go. We're already really late."

I nodded slowly and followed him to class, not really paying attention. **_'Jade's coming over tonight. She was already going to but now she definitely is. Why? She's my husband. We're going to have to kiss...multiple times. Ugh!_**' I accidentally groaned aloud after slamming my pencil on the desk. I blushed shyly and apologised. For the rest of the day, my thoughts were all over the place, ranging from Jade to the play. Once school was finally over, I practically ran out of class to find Jade. I found Beck instead, and he told me she left hours ago. He wore his usual smile as he talked; however, his eyes were filled with pain, worry, and sorrow. I decided not to pry, thanked him, and quickly drove home, thinking about Jade the entire time.

**_/Long enough for you guys.? Lol, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I have a short attention span. I would literally write for like ten minutes then get distracted by something else. For everyone who wants it to go in a new direction, don't worry it will. Don't forget to R&R everyone. I'll try to update again soon. Won't be in the country starting Friday afternoon_**


	4. Update kinda :D

**AN:**** Hey everyone! Okay, I understand that majority of you probably want to kill me. I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in months. I got so busy with the rest of my summer and getting ready for school. I'm starting to get used to my crazy schedule, so expect more updates. Okay, time for me to be honest...I don't really like this story D: I'm sorry you guys! I just really don't have any idea for where to go with this story anymore. Well, I have a few, but they aren't that great. For anyone who has ever watched ****_Grey's Anatomy_ or _Private Practice_, then you are aware of the characters Izzie Stevens, Meredith Grey, and Addison Forbes-Montgomery. These three ladies are my favorites and I have tons of ideas for Meredith & Addison fanfictions. I also have plenty of ideas for some Izzie and Addison's. If there is anyone who still wants to see this fanfiction continue, then please Review or message me. Do the same thing if you want to see a Meredith & Addison or Izzie & Addison. How soon I have an update or new story depends on the number of reviews and messages I get. Thanx for all the previous reviews, critiques, and suggestions, guys and girls :D**

:O BTW I FINALLY GOT A NEW LAPTOP! Lol, now you guys can start expecting longer chapters ^_^ Haha, but yea, you all get to reviewing and messaging me, so I can get this next chapter and/or story up.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone :D So, a couple people made the fanfic one of their favorites, some more people followed it, I got a review or two, and I got a couple messages. All of which were in favor of me continuing the story, which is what I'm going to do. If any of you have suggestions, comments, etc. then just let me know. One more thing before the fanfic, one of my favorite fanfics on here is "****I am the truth from which you run." It's a Jori femslash by one of my favorite authors on here, Braxenimos. You should all go check it out ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That would be pretty awesome if I did though. Jori would be in every episode, js ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jade's POV

I pushed Beck up against the locker, taking him by surprise. Our lips crashed together in yet another attempt at a passionate kiss. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me closer, as he regained his confidence. I licked the Canadian's lips, and as he opened them, we fought for dominance. I won, like always and broke the kiss, sighing.

"_Yet another reason you should break up with him, West. You may have the hottest boyfriend in the school, but he's obviously not what you want," _I thought to myself.

* * *

"Jade? Jade? Jade West! Earth to Jade!" Beck was almost yelling in my ear. He reached out to put his hands on my shoulders, but I pulled away.

"What's been going on lately, baby?"

I looked up at the Canadian's face and instantly regretted it as remorse ran through my body. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked me in the eyes. Beck's eyes were filled with pain and worry, silently asking himself the question he did not want to ask aloud, _'Are we okay?' _For the first time in awhile, I actually took a look at Beck; he looked a mess. His clothes were disheveled and wrinkled. His hair was a mess, and not a cute one like it used to be. His body was even a wreck; Beck looked as though he hadn't slept in days, weeks even.

I averted my eyes and shook my head, "Everything's fine, baby." I tired not to grimace while saying the last word. "I've just been a little busy rehearsing for André's thing with Vega." I made sure to roll my eyes and scowl, my typical response for when her name was mentioned.

I slowly got out of the car, grabbing my Gears of War bag. My hands were shaking as I walked up the stairs to the Vega household. I quickly looked around to find that Tori was not there yet. I took a deep breath, relaxing for the first time that day. I rang the doorbell, my "usual" bad attitude and smirk returning as I waited for someone to open the door. About ten seconds later I heard a high-pitch squeal.

"I'm coming!" the voice rang out before the door opened, "Beck! I knew you'd-" Trina Vega. She was more annoying than her younger sister. On top of that, she has no talent whatsoever.

"Oh. It's you. Tori isn't here yet."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, making my way inside, "Don't you think I know that?" I walked towards the kitchen before turning around, my blue-green eyes burning into her skin. I smirked as she squirmed a little before closing the door, "Why exactly would **MY **boyfriend be coming to see you anyway?"

She started walking towards the stairs, sweat beginning to form on her forehead, "I, uh...I just-" The older Vega ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room shut. I smirked and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I began to walk upstairs, interested in what the younger Latina's room looked like. As I walked inside, I dropped the bottle of water and my eyes widened.

"_I would've expected Cat's room to look like this. Not Vega's."_

The room was full of bright colors. On one wall there was a huge unicorn flying over a rainbow with puppies underneath. The sight of it all made me puke, but at least it showed that he innocence was real. I smiled softly and began to walk away, not wanting Vega to catch me.

As soon as I sat on the couch, Vega walked in the door, not noticing me much. "Trina! If Jade comes over tell her I'm not here!"

I smirked as the Latina turned around, her eyes growing wide. She jumped and squeaked slightly, "Ugh. Never mind," she mumbled. I just smiled and continued to sit on the couch, my feet lying on the coffee table, "Trying that hard to avoid me, Vega?" She snorted and sat next to me, causing my smirk to falter for a second. "I've been trying to talk to you all day and you keep giving me death glares," she said

It was my turn to snort now as I chuckled, "Since when have a few death glares stopped you from talking to me before?" Before she could answer, I threw the script into Vega's lap, "Where the hell have you been anyway? I've been waiting for-"

"Why did you kiss me last night?" she cut me off abruptly. I looked over at the Latina and noticed her hands were sweating. Her eyes were filled with fear, but she attempted to cover it up with curiosity. I pretended I never heard her and cleared my throat.

"Are you sure you're okay? Why'd you fight those guys anyway, Tay?" I looked up at the Latina after saying my line, urging her to say hers. "I'm not saying the line until you answer my question."

"_Nice day to grow some balls, Vega."_ I groaned softly and motioned for her to come closer. She looked nervous and uncomfortable, as though she were afraid I was going to do something to her.

"_Well, you can't blame her, West. Any other time, you would definitely do something evil."_

I sighed softly and took Vega's face in my pale hands. My heart was beating like crazy, and there was nothing I could to keep it quiet. My eyes closed as my lips, red with lipstick, connected with the Latina's soft, pinker lips. I'm sure she felt my heart beating just through that one kiss.

* * *

**A/N: ****SKRowling** **Lol, I definitely don't want to rush it which is why I'm trying my best to get this out.**

**Also, I just want everyone to know I have another idea for a Jori fanfic and I'm gonna try to put it up soon.**


End file.
